<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's son by Izzylovessans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368990">Death's son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylovessans/pseuds/Izzylovessans'>Izzylovessans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Harry Potter, Death, F/M, Gay, Grey Harry, Harrymort - Freeform, I'll add more characters as I go on - Freeform, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Runes, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, church, death is done with harry's shit, death loves kicking harry's ass, death's son, tomarry - Freeform, why are you reading this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylovessans/pseuds/Izzylovessans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets kidnapped from his relatives house after their murdered. Why is death following him around? and why are people bowing to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yea yea I know I abandoned my other story...it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death stared at him as if he’d grown two heads. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of doing this.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, come on it’ll past the time” </p>
<p>He smacked the back of his son’s head with his bottom of his scythe. </p>
<p>Harry glared at him and rubbed his head. He didn't understand what the problem was, it wasn't like they had anything to do while they waited. He reverted his attention to the readers and grinned. </p>
<p>“It all started when I was kidnapped by my godfather…” </p>
<p>March 24, 1991-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ten-year-old boy was softly whispering to his little spider friend Alastair in his cupboard When he peeped through the vent on his door. A scraggly man with unkempt hair and clothes had literally blown the front door off its hinges. His Uncle Vernon came rushing down the stairs with a gun...but the man only laughed and pointed a stick at him. He only watched from his vent as his uncle’s blood splattered against the walls. The boy sat down and stared back at his spider friend wondering if the man would kill him next.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps walking above him as dust fell on his nose. He quickly covered his ears as he heard piercing screams coming from above. The child listened quietly and got up to open his cupboard slowly. </p>
<p>The man was sitting right across his door and smiled strangely at him. He tilted his head slightly and observed the man waiting. </p>
<p>“If you are going to kill me, could you at least spare Alastair?” The boy stared at him with a vacant expression. </p>
<p>“Alastair?”</p>
<p>“My spider-” The child squinted at the walls.</p>
<p> ‘Where was his uncle’s blood and body?’</p>
<p>The man threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the house. </p>
<p>“I won't touch your...friend” He grunted. </p>
<p>The man picked up his pace, The Dursley’s bodies had been disposed of quickly after he grabbed the chosen one. The ten-year-old was silent, He let himself be carried by the person who had kidnapped him. </p>
<p>“What is your name?” The boy inquired. </p>
<p>“Sirius Black, and yours?” The man grimaced a bit, he already knew his name but, he wanted to try making some small talk with his godson. The boy was skinny with a couple bruises. He looked exactly like James, but his eyes and lips were definitely Lily’s. </p>
<p>“Boy” The child whispered. </p>
<p>Sirius stopped in his tracks. “Pardon?” </p>
<p>“My name. Is boy,” He frowned. Did he say something wrong? Maybe his name wasn’t as common but-<br/>Sirius snarled and apparated Tours, France. </p>
<p>“Your name is Harry James Potter.” He scolded him angrily. </p>
<p>“Harry?” He was confused. Why was he upset? </p>
<p>“I'm not upset with you Harry,” Sirius assured him.</p>
<p>Sirius Black softened his expression. He still couldn’t imagine someone who had been related to Lily, could be so cruel. He put the boy down and held his hand. </p>
<p>Harry stared at the church in front him that read ‘Cathédrale Saint-Gatien. As they entered, he saw the most beautiful stained-glass windows that adorned the chapels of the ambulatory and high windows of the choir. Sirius grasped his shoulder and guided him forward. There was an organ decorated with dozens of angels and cherubs. </p>
<p>A priest strides towards us. “Ah my dear friend” He hugged Sirius tightly. </p>
<p>The man had white hair slowly balding, wearing a long ankle length white robe. Sirius pulled away and pointed towards Harry. </p>
<p>“Father Gaetan...This is my Godson, Hadrian Evans.” </p>
<p>The priest looked straight at him with his piercing blue eyes. “I see...hurry you two.” The Priest guided Sirius towards a wooden door in the back of the church. </p>
<p>Harry stared at both of them with suspicion. He thought his name was Harry Potter, why did he call him Hadrian Evans? And since when is this man his godfather? He scrunched his nose and followed behind them. </p>
<p>Father Gaetan led them to a library in the church. “I’m afraid that there will be no time for making up for lost time, Sirius.”  He warned. </p>
<p>Sirius bowed his head in distress. They were only here for the book, the book that could be the end of the wizarding world. Sirius just hoped that Harry would understand…</p>
<p>As they entered the library; Harry quietly looked around the beautiful and luxurious library. He saw Sirius grab a Thick worn-down indigo book, Gaetan looked at the book with fear. Harry stayed silent for the moment, wondering what it was they were planning. </p>
<p>Sirius turned to Harry, with his face full of Anxiousness and excitement. He walked over to Harry and guided him to sit down. He placed the book in Harry’s hand. <br/>“Well?” </p>
<p>Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stared down at the book. </p>
<p><strong> The Reincarnation Of Souls </strong> </p>
<p>“Reincarnation?” He scoffed lightly. “What are you trying to say Sirius?” </p>
<p>“You don’t remember anything?” He sulked. This didn’t make any sense the boy was eleven he should be able to-...</p>
<p>“Harry, how old are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m ten I’ll be 11 in 4 months. Why?” </p>
<p>Sirius pushed back his hair with his hands. “Read the book” He stood silently and walked over to the priest. That explained that at least… He’s still ten years old. The boy looked 8, but he couldn't be sure with the abuse and neglect he clearly saw and felt from the boy. </p>
<p>Harry stared at Sirius and Gaetan as they whispered silently amongst themselves. He looked down at the book and opened it. The pages looked ancient, they were a tea and yellowish color. The pages were worn, for some reason...the lettering looked different, but he was still able to read it. </p>
<p><strong> Chapter 1: What is a soul? </strong> <br/><strong> Chapter 2: Who is Death? </strong><br/><strong> Chapter 3: The Deathly Hallows </strong> <br/><strong> Chapter 4: Master Of Death </strong><br/><strong> Chapter 5: Death’s Creatures </strong></p>
<p>Harry skipped through the rest of the chapters and opened it to chapter five. The pages were covered in some weird type of runes and strange creatures. Harry stared closer at one of them which wore a hooded cloak and had its back turned towards him. It was grim reaper… he was surrounded by tombstones and had his hand circling a strange incantation. The runes look so familiar. He traced one with his finger slowly, when suddenly the rune came out of the book and floated in the color black above his head.  </p>
<p>Harry was not afraid for some strange reason, But Father Gaetan was. He closed the book quickly and the rune returned inside. Gaetan stammered while walking backwards.</p>
<p>“I-It can’t be...My lord.” He kneeled on the floor looking at Harry with Admiration. </p>
<p>Harry laughed. Was this man serious? What the hell did he just call him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library. He rushed Harry up the stairs to a small living area in the church. Sirius had let go of the boy’s arm and sat in a dark red chair in front of the brick fireplace that was crackling softly.</p><p>“My name is Sirius Orion Black and I was chosen to be your godfather by your parents. James, your father was the one who chose me, your mother Lily chose Severus Snape. Greasy haired old man really, he’s so miserable and bitter-”</p><p>Harry sat on the floor next to the chair and placed the book on his lap. “You don’t like my other godfather?” </p><p>Sirius blinked slowly. He wasn’t sure how to answer the question since he didn’t even know the answer himself. It’s been years since he saw the man, but he did know Snape would protect the boy with his life. He did have Lily’s eyes after all. </p><p>He lifted his wand slowly and pointed it at Harry’s glasses. “Oculus Reparo” </p><p>Harry took off his glasses to inspect it. The tape he had placed in between them after Dudley socked him vanished. His glasses were repaired...He looked up at his godfather in acknowledgement. </p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>Sirius pocketed his wand and continued where he left off. “Your father is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell-” Sirius looked at him in bafflement. “How are you just acting indifferent to everything that happened today?”  </p><p>Harry hesitated. “I feel as if...I know-...Déjà vu?” He said sheepishly. It was true, he didn't know why he acted like everything happening was normal. The man in front him kidnapped him and he was overjoyed! There’s...just something about him, a feeling of nostalgia and a feeling of warmth...home. </p><p><em> “Padfoot!” Harry squealed as the large black tackled him and slobbered all over his face. </em> </p><p>“Harry?” Sirius waved his hand in front of his face. Harry shook his head and blinked repeatedly. </p><p>“Yea? Sorry, I was lost for a second.” </p><p>“Maybe you should head to bed...It has been quite a night for you.” Sirius pointed at the door across from him. “Down the hall, last door on your right.” </p><p>“Night…” He hugged Sirius and bolted quickly through the door in embarrassment.</p><p>Sirius stared teary eyed. “Good to see you again as well Prongslet…” </p><p>He made his way to the kitchen and poured a cup of tea.</p>
<hr/><p>Voldemort gazed through the window of the Riddle house in Little Hangleton with dark brown eyes. Peter Pettigrew was shivering behind him. Voldemort wasn’t the same man he was. He collected most of his horcruxes except for 3 of them. The ring, the locket and Harry Potter… His little horcrux. </p><p>Dark brown almost black hair curled gently framing his face with a few gray’s. He turned slowly to Pettigrew. The man trembled with his eyes glued to the floor. Voldemort grasped his arm gently.</p><p>“Pettigrew...bring Harry Potter to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it's short I have school tomorrow unfortunately</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *dancing to time of my life*<br/>Death:...<br/>Harry: *poking death's pelvis bone*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>